Beautiful In Blue
by Black Rose Jinx
Summary: Second fanfic to my people. It's Twilight and you better like it. Review this one fanfic of mine if you don't review any other.


Okay, I know I have another fanfic I should be doing, but I've been planning this one since I joined. I named this after a song because it inspired me and it fit's the theme. I **don't** own Twilight, but it's all good in the neighborhood. This takes place after Breaking Dawn, so that way I can't really ruin the series. Enjoy. "Beautiful In Blue" by Alesana. You don't have to listen to the song if you don't like rock music. It just fit's the theme of this fanfic. Edward always said he liked Bella in blue, so…. Be beautiful in blue, Bella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella," Edward said, watching me. I had spaced out for the fifth time that morning.

"Huh? What?" I asked as I focused on him. How I ever was able to marry this god I will never know.

"Are you going to get dressed?" He asked, trying not to smile.

I looked at myself. Torn, bloody clothes; we were out hunting. I swear I wasn't getting any better at this. Alice was going to be mad that I ruined another set of her designer clothes in one week.

"I guess. I can't stay like this all day," I said, messing with the torn fabric.

"Let's go, then," he suggested. And then we were off, to our cottage. Home sweet home. It only took about thirty seconds to get there. We decided to stick close to home this time because Renesmee was still sleeping and would wake up in a little while.

I stayed in front of the house as I waited for Edward to catch up. Being a newborn was still impressive. I enjoyed being faster than Edward and I spent my extra time staring at the predawn sky. There were so many more colors in than there were when I was human.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Edward had caught up with me and was standing behind me. His breath was brushing against the back of my neck. It was oh so very tempting. I wanted him then and there.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. "Has it always been this beautiful?"

"No. It even more beautiful with you here." Then he brushed away my hair and kissed neck. I felt like I was going to die right there.

"Edward," I said in a tone that caused him to stop briefly. "We should get inside. Fast."

The last part made him laugh. His scent captured me and I had to dash inside to calm down.

I went straight into mine and Edward's room, closing the door swiftly behind me. I saw that Edward took a chair and sat across from the door before I closed it. He was grinning at my actions. It's still good to know _he_ has control, unlike me.

I thought about a way to tempt him as I walked through our closet for some new clothes to wear. I saw a new bag at the back of the closet. With a note that said, _From Alice. _

_Something blue for Edward. Well, it's for you to wear, Bella, but it's for Edward's benefit._

I held my breath as I unzipped the bag. I suppressed a gasp as I looked at the bag'scontents. One super short mini dress. A blue mini dress. Strapless and tight. Now _that_ would drive Edward mad.

So I stripped out of my destroyed jeans and tank top. Too bad, too, I was going to have to get some more normal clothes. I changed into the mini dress and I was right. It was tight, but I managed not to rip it. That was a surprise.

I walked out of the walk-in closet and back into the bedroom. I thought about staying in the room forever. _Get it together, Bella. You can do this,_ I thought to myself. I took a few calm breaths before I walked out of the room and faced Edward.

He seemed shocked at first by my attire. Then he composed himself after a bit. I concentrated on letting him hear my thoughts. I showed what he was doing to me outside.

I stopped showing him my mind when he got up and flashed into Renesmee's room. He came back out with our sleeping daughter in his arms as he ran out of the house.

"Edward!" I called after him. What in the world was he doing? If so much as woke Renesmee up…

Edward came back in the house without Renesmee. I was already wondering what he was planning to do. And his smile and bright eyes were making me worry.

"Edward, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. "And where did you take Renesmee to?"

"I took her to my parents house to watch her. Don't worry, I didn't wake her I made sure of it. She's still sleeping," he assured. He took a step toward me, grinning.

"Edward. What are you thinking?" I asked as I took a step back. Edward seemed to be getting more excited with each passing moment.

But Edward didn't answer me. Instead, he continued to take slow steps to me. The closer he got to me, the more excited and brighter his eyes became. He was aroused, I realized as he stopped in front of me.

"Bella," he said, his lips inches away from mine. "Was I really that tempting earlier?" He asked, referring to a few minutes ago.

"Yes, you were, actually," I admitted. God, he was doing it again. Why did he have to smell so amazing? It was intoxicating.

"Then I guess I should be punished for that."

"And for laughing at me," I added.

"Yes, that, too," he agreed.

He backed away from me and I growled at him for doing so. His smile got wider and I was glad that I didn't have to breathe anymore. I would have fainted for forgetting to breathe if I was still human.

Edward grabbed my hand and picked me up in his arms. I could feel my dress riding up, but I didn't care. Then he walked, with me in his arms, into the bedroom. He closed the door with his foot and all I think of was one thing.

_Thank you, Alice._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, my people who love Twilight. I was going to make this longer and juicer, but I decided to torture y'all. Hahahaha. Now I can be mean and just leave it like this as a clean little fanfic. Or I can be nice and write more of the stuff that I want to, and that's only gonna happen if you people give me some _reviews_ and tell me you want more. I don't like being a bitch, but I will if it gets me some reviews. And also read my "How Things Should Have Been" fanfic if you want to read some of my own personal book that I'm willing to share. Like I said in the beginning of this fanfic, I did this one while I should've been doing the other one. Chapter 5 of that one will be coming out soon, too, and with it my preview of my sweet, innocent, and confusing story. It's good, I know because my friends that have read it said so. If you go to L.C. Bird High School in Chesterfield, drop me a email if you want you read the whole thing, or whatever I have finished. As for my people on you'll just have to review and wait for more. BRJ, out!


End file.
